Happy Halloween
by Hyperion13
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Venez jeter un coup d'œil.


**_Coucou, voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit il y quelques temps pour un concours (Les mots en gras étaient ceux imposés.)_**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira, _**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

**_Hyperion13_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Happy Halloween**_

- Allez Dean s'il te plait ! Le supplia le cadet pour la énième fois.

- Sammy, tu le fais exprès ou quoi, j'te rappelles que papa veut pas qu'on sorte quand il part chasser, surtout le soir d'Halloween ! Répondit-il

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ! T'appelles comment le fait de sortir avec une fille différente chaque soir ?

L'ainé le regarda assez surpris mais préféra ne pas envenimer la situation. Cependant sentant le regard de son frère le transpercer il dit finalement quelque chose.

- N'insistes pas, c'est non…

Son frère avait le don de l'énerver, pourtant, Sam ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Qu'il accepte ou pas, il irait à cette fête. Mais pour l'instant n'ayant pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes pour le convaincre, il insista encore, au grand dam de Dean.

La réponse était toujours non.

Il fallait à présent sortir la grande artillerie.

- C'est la première fois qu'on reste assez longtemps dans une ville pour que je ne sois pas le mec qui mange tout seul à la cafétéria… commença-t-il les yeux larmoyants. Je veux juste me sentir normal pour une fois. Et tu pourras m'accompagner si tu veux ? Tenta-t-il.

Au regard pensif de Dean, il pensait qu'il était en bonne voie mais…

- Pour voir des idiots déguisés, en **Voldemort**, ou se prenant pour des **croque-mort **dégustant de la **barbe à papa **acheté au coin de la rue… ah et attends, en prime on aura droit à la rediffusion de la **dame blanche **2 en plein air, pendant que des gamines joueront les sorcières d'**Hocus Pocus**… Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de normal là dedans, Sammy ! C'est non, fin de la discussion.

Là, par contre il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il finit de se préparer, puis n'adressant même pas la parole à son grand frère, il partit pour le lycée. La journée allait être bien longue.

En arrivant, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, fut l'abondance de décors en tout genre. En effet alors que sur tous les casiers, des têtes de morts y avaient été taguées grossièrement, des fils sensés représentés d'immenses toiles d'araignées avaient envahi le hall principal, le rendant inaccessible aux élèves pendant près d'un quart d'heure.

En d'autres mots c'était Halloween.

* * *

Les cours de la matinée passèrent assez rapidement. Faisant tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son frère dans les couloirs, Sam redoutait un peu l'heure du déjeuner car comme il l'avait dit précédemment à Dean, il s'était fait des amis, et cela difficilement, alors s'il leur annonçait qu'il ne venait pas à la fête de ce soir, là c'est sûr, il se ferait rejeté.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il leur avait dit qu'il viendrait, et ce, directement après les cours lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé.

Quand la sonnerie, annonça la fin du cours de biologie, vers dix-sept heures tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors. Mais Sam lui, à la fois heureux et inquiet d'aller à cette soirée sortit presque à reculons du lycée. Car si son frère l'attendait, son plan tomberait à l'eau.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne… enfin d'après lui.

* * *

Stacy regarda Lucas dans les yeux, ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres lentement. Puis dans un élan amoureux et plein de passion, il échangèrent un baiser si profond, si sincère qu'on sentait la déferlante de sentiments qui les submergeaient à cette instant.

C'est ainsi que le film que Sam regardait s'était fini. Le sourire béant, il imaginait déjà son frère se moquant de lui.

Cependant ses pensées pour son frère furent de courte durée puisque Lyra, celle qui organisait la fête, annonça clairement ce qu'elle avait prévue pour la soirée. Ni déguisements affreux imitant des montres ou bonbons ne furent évoqués.

C'est ainsi, qu'à la nuit tombée, une bande de jeunes, accompagnés d'autres jeunes tous plus ou moins fréquentables s'étaient retrouvés au cimetière de Charleston.

Puis vers minuit, allumant des bougies un peu partout et mettant de la musique, la soirée avait enfin commencée.

* * *

Dean avait vu son frère s'éloigner. Il n'était pas surpris, non, il était déçu. Sam avait préféré ne pas l'écouter. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, après tout ce qu'il savait du monde surnaturel, il n'avait pas choisi la sécurité non, il avait choisi de suivre des gens qui eux n'avait pas perdu leur mère dans un incendie, et de surcroit à cause d'un démon.

C'est donc assez vexé que son frère lui est fait faux bond qu'il décida de ne même pas aller à cette fête. Non, il l'attendrait ici, et lorsqu'il rentrerait, ils auraient une franche discussion. Il ne pouvait pas continuellement vouloir de cette vie normale qui n'existait pas, il devait voir la vérité en face, leur monde à eux c'était le surnaturel.

Résigné à ne pas sortir, il se calla devant la télé, la main droite dans un paquet de bonbons et la main gauche dans un autre.

* * *

La soirée avait bien commencé, jusqu'au moment où l'alcool s'était mis à couler à flot et que, conséquence de ce breuvage, ses amis s'étaient mis en tête de creuser les tombes afin que les morts puissent faire la fête avec eux.

Sam biensur n'avait rien bu, mais leur attitude l'inquiétait un peu car d'autant qu'il sache, il ne fallait jamais déranger un mort.

Au risque de passer pour le peureux de la bande, il avait tenté de les en empêcher, mais ça avait été peine perdue. C'est donc armés de pelles, dont il ne savait pas comment elles étaient arrivées là, qu'ils avaient commencer à creuser.

Heureusement pour les morts qui gisaient dans ce cimetière et malheureusement pour lui, c'est à cette instant que la police arriva. Munis de lampe torche, 4 ou 5 policiers les encerclèrent avant que l'un d'eux n'aient le temps de s'en rendre compte.

A cet instant Sam sut que les prochaines heures allaient s'avérer rude pour lui.

* * *

Ses amis, qu'il voyait plus comme des idiots maintenant, et lui, se retrouvèrent enfermés dans ce lugubre commissariat une heure après. Accusés de consommation illicite d'alcool, violation de propriété privée ainsi que de profanation de tombes, ils étaient maintenant tous assis dans cette petite pièce au fond du couloir. Elle était si sombre qu'on ne distinguait même pas les coins desquels s'échappaient des petits grincements semblable à ceux que font les **rats**.

Quand un policier revint près de Sam deux heures plus tard pour lui dire qu'ils devaient joindre ses parents, il lui expliqua que ces derniers étant en voyage, seul son frère pouvait être joint. Acquiesçant, il leur donna le numéro les mains tremblantes.

Quelques quinze minutes et trente-huit secondes après, le premier couple de parents arriva. C'était ceux de Tom.

Celui-ci se raidit à leur vue car la mère qui semblait plus inquiète qu'autre chose était devancée par un père en colère.

Il saisit son fils violemment et sous l'œil subjugué de ses amis et des quelques policiers il gratifia son fils d'un gifle dont il garderait probablement les marques à vie tant elle était forte.

A cet instant Sam se recroquevilla sur lui-même, appréhendant la réaction que son frère allait avoir en le voyant.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'imaginer plus longtemps puisque Dean fut le second à arriver. Réglant quelques papiers administratifs avec les policiers, il vint ensuite le chercher, le regard fulminant.

Sans un mot Sam le suivit jusqu'au motel.

- Putain Sam, t'es con ou quoi ? Tu veux nous attirer des ennuis ?

- C'était pas de ma faute ! Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire… je t'avais pourtant dit de pas y aller… mais non toi comme d'habitude t'en a fait qu'à ta tête…

- Je suis vraiment désolé Dean. Balança-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se sentait vraiment bête sur le coup. Non seulement, il avait mentit à son frère pour aller avec ses soi-disant amis et ensuite il s'était fait prendre. Comme venait de le dire son grand frère, tout ça aurait pu leur coûter cher.

- C'est bon, je crois que t'as compris où je voulais en venir mais t'avises plus de me faire un coup pareil. Dit l'ainé, en lui offrant le paquet à moitié vide de bonbons, pour faire redescendre la pression.

- J'te promets. Répondit le cadet en se saisissant d'un caramel.

**Fin**


End file.
